The Hunger Games: Katniss and Celeste
by Awesomeness900075
Summary: What if the Capitol doubled the amount of tributes that compete in the 74th annual Hunger Games? Each district must send two boys and two girls to fight to the death in the Arena. This is my version of the Hunger Games, enjoy and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Katniss's POV**

I woke up to someone screaming like they were being killed. It was a sound I knew well.

Prim.

She'd been having nightmares about the reaping ever since we put her name in.

I ran to her, and cradled her in my arms.

"Shh, it's ok. It was just a dream."

"It was me. And Michelle." She sobbed.

"They're not going to pick you. Your names were only put in once."

I stroked her hair and sang to her until she calmed. Then I got myself dressed, and headed for the forest to meet up Celeste.

Celeste was my best and only friend in District 12. She, her mom and sister live next door to me. I met her one day when she was defending her little sister, Michelle (Michy), from a group of jerky boys. It really impressed me that she was being so tough. Now if you know Celeste like I do, then you'd know that she is the quietest and most sweet person you'll ever meet, but get on her bad side, and she'll snap you like a twig. She has dark skin, long hair that for some reason was naturally straight with a bang that swept over her eye, and the most kind brown eyes I'd ever seen.

Her little sister looks just like her, but smaller and with curly hair. She and Prim were best friends at first sight. They did almost everything together. Celeste and I are constantly teasing on how they are practically the same person. They even have the same birthday.

It is Prim and Michy's first year with there names entered in the reaping, so that gives them another thing to bond over because they are terrified. This year, the Capitol has decided to double the amount of tributes, so that means two girls from each district and two boys.

When I reach the gate, Celeste is there waiting for me.

"Took you long enough." She said.

"Prim had another nightmare."

"Michy, too."

Celeste gives me a worried look.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. Prim and Michy won't be reaped."

"I know, but I still worry."

"There's nothing to worry about. Now come on."

I squeeze through the small whole in the fence that separates the woods from the district, and go directly to the tree that holds my bow and quiver. Celeste follows and retrieves her dagger. Some of the people in our district secretly go into the woods to hunt or gather other things to sell. Even though it's illegal to do this we, don't worry about it because the Peacekeepers are one our best customers.

As we went deeper into the woods, we spotted a deer grazing. We followed it quietly for a few minutes, until we were sure that it couldn't see us. When hunting, Celeste and I usually take turns. She throws her knife to kill something, I shoot something else with an arrow. This time it was my turn. I aim my arrow at the deer silently counting in my head.

1... 2...

"So what are you gonna do with that when you kill it?" A guy's voice asks.

The deer runs, and Celeste throws her dagger to try and wound it, but misses.

"Dang it Gale!" She says punching him in the arm.

He smiles and re-asks his question, " What were you gonna do with a hundred pound deer when you killed it?"

"We were gonna sell it... To the Peacekeepers." I say.

Gale's expression hardens.

"Don't look at us like that. Like you don't sell to Peacekeepers." Celeste says.

"Not today." He says.

"It's not like we have much choice." I say, "Business has been because of reaping. We were hoping the deer would get us a little more then we've been getting."

Celeste retrieved her knife and started twirling it in her hand.

"Well you wouldn't have had time to sell it anyway, we've got to get ready for the reaping."

He grabbed us by the arms and pulled us to the fence.

When we to my house, Prim and Michy were already dressed.

"You both look beautiful!" Celeste exclaimed.

"But don't forget to tuck in that tail little duck." I told Prim.

She giggled and made a small quack sound.

"You guys had better hurry up it's almost time to go." Michy said.

We hurried into the back room and got into our reaping clothes. I wore one of my mother's nicest blue dresses with my hair braided and put up. Celeste wore her favorite white dress that she only wore o Reaping Day. I didn't really understand why she'd wear her favorite dress on a day like this, but I never thought it necessary to ask.

When we were finished, we walked together to where the reaping would be held.


	2. Chapter 2

**Celeste's POV**

When we got to where they were holding the reaping, almost the whole district was already there. We ushered Michy and Prim through the sign in line, and made sure that they stayed together when they went to stand with the other kids.

Katniss and I stood together and watched as the mayor walked onto the stage with Effie Trinket and a drunken Haymitch.

I silently laughed thinking about how the Capitol would react when they saw Haymitch.

After the Mayor said a few words, Effie came up did her usual reaping day routine.

"Ladies first!"

She stuffed her hand into the giant sphere that held the names of all of the girls in District 12, some a lot more then others.

She pulled out two pieces of paper and read them aloud.

"Michelle Jones and Primrose Everdeen!"

The names echoed through my head as saw a path form for my sister and her best friend. Holding hands they made their way to the stage.

How can this be? Their names were only entered once.

Katniss and I exchanged looks and I could tell we were thinking the same thing. Screaming for our sisters we ran after them.

When the Peacekeepers tried to hold us back, we screamed something that shocked everyone, even me, "We volunteer as tributes!" We yelled.

The Peacekeepers moved out of our and we shoved our sisters behind us. When Michy and Prim resisted, screaming and clinging to us, Gale came and carried them to where our mothers were standing.

Katniss and I walked onto the stage and stood next to Effie.

"Well isn't this a surprise! What are your names, ladies?"

"Katniss Everdeen."

"Celeste Jones."

"I'm guessing those were your sisters then?"

"Yes." We said in unison.

"Well let's give a big round of applause District 12's first ever volunteers!"

For a moment, there was only Effie's clueless clapping, but then I saw a motion in my peripheral vision. And soon it spread all through the crowd. They put the three inside fingers of their left hands to their lips and raised them towards us. A sign of farewell.

Tears started forming in my eyes, but before they could fall Katniss grabbed my hand, and a found a new source of courage.

"Now the boys!"

She stuck her hand in the boys bowl and pulled out two pieces of paper and read them aloud:

Peeta Mellark and Benjamin Maroon.

Benjamin Maroon? Of all the boys in the district, Effie had to pull out his name. This day just gets better and better.

The boys get to the stage.

"Go ahead, shake hands."

We shake their hands and are escorted into the rooms where we get to say our last goodbyes.

Saying good bye to my mother and sister was the most painful thing I could ever do. And that's saying a lot considering I was about to fight to the death with 47 other tributes including my best friend. I made sure to tell my mom not to let Michy put her name in more than once. I did not want something like this happen to my sister again. Especially if I wasn't going to be around to save her.

With a struggle, the Peacekeepers took them out, and aloud Gale to come in.

He tackled us in a huge bear hug. After a minute, he let us go, but held on tight to our shoulders.

"You can win." He told us.

"Gale-" Katniss started.

"I'm serious. Katniss you have to get to a bow."

"They may not have a bow."

"Then make one. Celeste if you can't get a knife, use sharp rocks or something."

"Ok." I said halfheartedly.

"Don't be like that. Just remember to stick together, you're all you've got. You can do this."

And with that he gave us one last hug before he left.

At this point it almost hurt to keep myself from crying. Katniss came over and hugged me tight.

"Stay strong Celeste. Try to be as emotionless as you can until we get on the train."

"Easy for you to say. You rarely ever cry."

"That's because of the things that keep me strong."

I thought about that for a second. The one thing that before I met Katniss, the only thing that made me even remotely happy was Michy. I remembered all the times that I had to toughen up for her, and suddenly, I wasn't crying anymore.

I smiled at Katniss, and together we walked with the Peacekeepers and our fellow tributes to the train station.


	3. Chapter 3

**Katniss's POV**

The station was filled to its perimeter with reporters. All of them probably expecting us to sobbing and fighting to go home. I'm glad that I kept Celeste from crying, if the other tributes from the other districts saw her crying, they'd destroy her.

Peeta on the other hand didn't seem to care. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy, and his face was red. Maybe he was trying to look weak, then go crazy when we got to the arena, but I highly doubt it.

Now Ben was extremely silent. No facial expression. No puffy eyes. Nothing. It earned him some respect from me, but Celeste got really nervous around him. Note to Self: Interrogate Celeste about Ben.

When we finally got on the train, we were shown to our rooms. The first thing I noticed was the bed. The sheets were so soft, and the mattress so plush. We never would have been able to buy afford sheets like this (not that they make them in our district). After a few minutes of admiring my bed, I went and took a shower, and changed my clothes. Immediately, someone was knocking on my door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me."

"Celeste?"

"No the tooth fairy. Yes it's Celeste! Let me in."

I open the door, and Celeste plops on my bed.

"I thought I'd never find you."

"Why were you looking for me?"

"I got bored in my room."

"Yeah, I'd give almost anything to be back home in the woods with Gale."

"But we did the right thing. There was no way we would let them take Michy and Prim."

"Nope. They'd have to kill us first."

"Anyway, Effie says it's almost time for dinner."

"Then what are we sitting in here talking for? I'm starving!"

I grab Celeste by the wrist, and half guide, half drag her to the dining car.

When we get to the dining car Effie is sitting at the table. We sit down at the next to each other, and Effie smiles at us.

"Well at least you ladies understand being on time. The boys apparently don't care how long we have to wait for them."

Five more minutes, and the boys came into the dining room.

"Well, thank you for finally gracing us with your presence." Effie said a little irritated.

The Avoxes began setting food up on the table. When I saw what the food, my jaw dropped so low, you could've drove a truck into it. They brought so many delicious looking dishes. Beef stew, steamed carrots, pudding, even some stuff that I couldn't even identify.

Celeste released a small whimper. Peeta and Ben were practically drooling. I myself almost passed out from the sent of the food. When Effie finally said we could fix our plates, it took all of my willpower not to pour every last bit of the food down my throat all at once.

After dinner, Effie released us. Celeste and I said our good nights and as soon as I hit the bed, I was out cold.


	4. Chapter 4

Ben's POV

I'm Ben Martinez, and I'm a nobody, literally. When I was very young, my parents disappeared. Some Peacekeepers found me near the Justice Building wandering around lost, with no idea who I was, so they stuck into the community home with the other orphans. I gave myself a name. Taught myself how to fight. Made myself seem unapproachable, that way no one would want to mess with me. It also kept people from wanting to be my friends, but I didn't care. That just meant that when I was reaped there was no one that I had to miss, or comfort.

In my whole life, there has only been one person that I didn't feel hostile around. Celeste Jones.

It was three years ago. I was twelve, she was eleven. Three guys surrounded her.

"I told you to sit with me at lunch, Celeste." The middle guy said.

"Well, I didn't want to." She said in a small voice.

"I don't care what you want to do. If I tell you to do something, you do it!" He said punching the wall near her face.

She flinched and whimpered. I didn't understand why, but seeing her like that made me angry.

"Hey!" I called, "Leave her alone!"

"You stay out of this!"

He turns back towards the girl. I walk over to them, and stand in front of the girl.

"I said leave her alone."

"You'd be smart to leave right now, man."

"Yeah." One of the other guys said.

"Well then I guess I'm an idiot."

I push the guy in the middle. The two guys at my sides come at me, but I punch the one on my right, and kick other between the legs. When the middle guy comes after me, I grab him and put him in a headlock.

"If I ever catch you messing with this girl again, I won't be so merciful."

He pushes away, and he and his guys run. I look back at the girl, who has a stunned look on her face.

"Thank you." She said.

"No problem."

I start walking away, but she grabs my arm.

"What's your name?"

"Ben Martinez."

"I'm Celeste Jones."

"Well just tell me if those guys bother you again."

I try to walk away again.

"Wait! Why did you help me?"

"It was the right thing to do."

"But you've never helped anyone before. What was so different about me?"

"Can you please stop asking me questions?"

"But-"

"Look, I helped you because I felt like being a generous person today. Don't get used to it."

"Well you don't have to be a jerk about it."

"I wouldn't have to be a jerk if you'd just take the hint, and leave me alone!" My voice was rising now.

"Fine then, I don't need your help, anyway!"

"You won't make it without someone protecting you from those guys."

"Watch me!"

And with that she stormed away. Celeste never spoke to me after that day, and I never had the courage to go talk to her again. But I haven't stopped thinking about her since. She wasn't kidding about not needing anyone's help again either. A couple of weeks later I saw her holding her own against those guys. It really impressed me. Every once in a while she would catch me staring at her and I would quickly look away. I could never shake the weird unidentifiable feelings I had for her.

Now here we were about to be throne into the arena to kill each other. The other two tributes I will probably have no problem killing if I have to, but if it came down to having to kill Celeste... I don't know if I could do it.


	5. Chapter 5

Peeta's POV

After dinner I stare blankly at the ceiling. Depression and loneliness slowly slip over me. How was my name called? I thought I could make it a couple more years without being chosen. Without having to worry about which tribute is gonna kill me. What else could the Capital ever want? They've pretty much sentenced me to death. And worst of all, they've sent me with the girl I like.

I begin crying. There is no point in hiding it, the cameras saw my tears on the way to the station.

I lay there, until I run out of tears, then I silently drift off to sleep.

Celeste's POV

I try to get to sleep, but the events of the day keep racing through my mind. After a while I can't stand just laying there, so I get up and just start wandering through different train cars. I'm still thinking about all that happened today, but it helps to move around some.

When I get to the dining car, I find Ben sitting at one of the tables staring out the window.

"You couldn't sleep either?" He says not looking at me.

I really don't want to answer him, but before I can stop myself:

"No."

He looks over at me and smirks like he's accomplished something from me talking, then he looks back at the window.

I think about going back to my room, but again my body doesn't listen to my thoughts. I walk over and sit across from him. For a while, we just sit there staring out the window. It was peaceful, and it took my mind off of the future events. But he, being a boy and all, had to ruin it by talking.

"Do you remember me?" He asks.

"Yeah. You were that guy who saved me from those bullies, then yelled at me."

He grinned at the window like he was remembering a happy moment. We sat quietly, until I couldn't stop myself from asking the one question that had been burning in me for years.

"Why'd you help me?" I say.

"Huh?" He says not looking at me, but I know he heard me.

"Why did you help me that day."

He sighs. "Is it just so weird that I, Ben Martinez decided to help you?"

"Well a little. I mean you didn't help anyone before. What was so different about me?"

"Nothing. I just decided I should try being nice to someone. I did it. I didn't like it. I stopped doing it. The end."

"But that doesn't make any sense-"

"It doesn't have to make sense. Geez! Usually when someone helps you, you say thank you. But apparently you didn't get the memo."

"I was just curious to why some random guy that everyone was pretty much afraid of, decided to help a small defenseless girl. I wouldn't be surprised if the kids at school were having a party because of your absence."

He looked back at the window quietly, and instantly I wished I could take back what I said.

"I didn't mean that." I said.

"It's okay. You're probably right. Everyone would be ecstatic if I was killed in the Arena."

"I wouldn't."

He looks at me warily. "Why?"

"Because..."

"Because what?" He says grinning.

"Ugh! You make it really hard to say nice things to you."

"It's a quality you could love or hate." He says shrugging.

"I think I'll hate it."

I get up and head for my room, grinning when I hear him laugh behind me.


End file.
